


School Days

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles for Paved and Teslink set during a normal school day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the AU TheSphinxDen and I made up.

Zed Morris had to squint his eyes shut to keep the sun out of them. It was a bright summer day, one that was tolerably warm and not ‘fry an egg on the sidewalk’ hot. The young man cursed himself for forgetting his sun glasses at his dorm room as he walked across campus to his next class.

“If you keep looking at the ground, you’re going to walk into something.” Said a voice from behind Zed as a comforting shadow fell over his head.

Zed turned and smiled when he found his Biology professor, Pavel Dragomirov, walking by his side and holding a text book over his head.

“Thanks, prof.” the tanned boy said as they walked together. A little too closely together for a simple student/teacher relationship.

If anyone on campus learned about Zed and Pavels ‘special’ relationship, there would be either copious envy or disgust. Either way, they two of them didn’t care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link Smith had his ear buds on full blast, slowly deafening himself with some industrial techno. He mouthed the words as he walked, failing to notice the broad shouldered titan slowly sneaking up on him.

Link removed one bud to listen for his friends when someone took it from his hand and popped it in his own ear. Tesler grimaced at what he heard, and then smiled at Link.

“You’re music sounds like bubbles in a pipe.” He said in his deep, sexy baritone that made Link melt.

Link nodded and said, “I guess it does.”, before nuzzling against Teslers bulky chest.


End file.
